La Belle et la Bête
by Syhdaal
Summary: Weiss Side B. Un couple de clients inoffensifs vient troubler la journée de deux fleuristes japonais exilés sous le ciel d'Angleterre.


Titre : La Belle et la Bête

Auteur : Syhdaal

Genre : Général

Base : Weiss Side B

Couples : Aucun

Disclaimer : 2015\. Weiss Kreuz appartient à Takehito Koyasu, Kyoko Tsuchiya, Ohmine Shoko… Y m'font suer, je ne saurais jamais qui a vraiment les droits.

Petit bout de fic décousu sur Weiss Side B.

Dont j'ai trouvé l'intégrale en allemand, mais que j'ai la flemme astronomique de traduire, malgré les 4 ans de deutsch au compteur de ma scolarité.

Ich war une große quiche. Ich bin toujours, d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **La Belle et la Bête**

 **Chapitre Unique**

Aya était penché sur un arrangement un peu ardu quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Deux personnes, un couple entrèrent en discutant. Il leva les yeux pour les saluer mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Yuki prit le relais et Aya ravala sa salive.

– Ken, souffla-t-il sans s'agiter.

– J'ai vu, murmura le brun en s'emparant discrètement d'un long couteau fin qu'il cacha dans sa manche.

Puis il prit la paire de ciseaux des mains de Yuki qui se mit à protester.

– Va ranger l'arrière boutique.

– Quoi ? Mais…

Au regard noir que lui jeta Ken et à celui encore plus sombre d'Aya, le gamin se précipita en arrière-boutique. Il valait mieux prévenir Free. Et Chloé. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux bouclés regardait avec intérêts les roses blanches, mais son compagnon s'était figé en reconnaissant les deux fleuristes. Il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son épaule et se plaça très clairement entre la femme et eux. Aya fronça les sourcils. Il y avait d'autres clients dans la boutique, il ne pouvait pas se lancer à l'attaque. Près de lui, Ken faisait tourner la lame du stylet entre ses doigts, ajustant silencieusement son futur lancer. Devant eux, vêtu de noir, se tenait Farfarello, Jei de son vrai nom. Les cheveux courts et argentés, l'œil unique couleur d'ambre, les cicatrices. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

– Tu as vu Jei ?... Jei ?

La jeune femme se releva pour voir qu'il lui tournait le dos, défiant du regard les deux hommes derrière le comptoir.

– Il y a un problème ?

– Reste derrière.

La tension extrême dans le corps de son compagnon lui suffit pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux fleuristes, au moins aussi tendus que Jei. Asiatiques. Le plus grand avait des cheveux d'un roux éclatant et des yeux perçants dont elle ne parvenait pas à identifier la couleur très claire. L'autre était légèrement plus petit, brun et plus baraqué. Les autres clients qui flânaient quittèrent la boutique sans rien acheter. Personne ne bougea d'un cil.

– Je ne suis pas armé, déclara calmement Farfarello en écartant lentement ses mains ouvertes de son corps.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Schwarz ! Cracha Ken en oubliant toute retenue.

Il paraissait à deux doigts de sauter par-dessus le comptoir pour lui arracher l'œil qui lui restait. Connaissant Siberian, Jei n'était peut-être pas très loin de la réalité. Près de Ken Hidaka, Aya, Abyssinian, bougea et Sally s'interposa, se jetant devant Farfarello pour faire écran, vive comme l'éclair. Elle tendit les bras pour protéger l'homme derrière elle.

– On se calme ! Tout le monde se calme !

– Dégagez de là, siffla Ken dans un anglais féroce, arme en main.

– Non ! On s'en va.

Aya écarta doucement la main pour apaiser son équipier. Farfarello ne semblait pas vouloir passer à l'attaque. S'il se lançait, il pouvait faire un véritable carnage dans la boutique exigüe, mais il connaissait aussi les capacités de Ken en close-combat. Autant dire que s'ils se battaient ici, ça ne serait pas beau à voir. Quant à la fille, il ne la connaissait pas, qui pouvait savoir ce dont elle était capable ? La plus extrême prudence s'imposait.

– Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'il est ? Demanda Aya d'une voix grave.

– On s'en va et on oublie ça, répéta-t-elle sans fléchir devant les deux regards assassin.

Elle était terrifiée, elle tremblait mais la détermination dans ses yeux ne faisait aucun doute. Ce n'était pas un otage ou quoi que ce soit, elle _protégeait_ Farfarello. Aberrant.

– Même pas en rêve, siffla Ken en tapant du poing sur la table, le stylet en main.

Une poigne de fer se referma sur le bras de la jeune femme et Farfarello reprit sa place devant elle. Siberian était rapide, il n'aurait jamais le temps d'intercepter quelque chose à cette distance et à main nue.

– La dame a parlé. On s'en va, gronda-t-il.

Il tira la jeune femme avec lui, reculant jusqu'à la porte sans jamais leur tourner le dos ou les quitter du regard. Elle sortit la première, le pressant de la suivre, la peur évidente dans ses yeux. La porte vitrée se ferma sur Farfarello avec son joyeux tintement, celui qui leur rappelait tellement le Koneko que ça leur en nouait l'estomac à chaque entrée d'un client. L'homme vêtu de noir les fixa un instant à travers le verre, comme pour les défier de venir à sa poursuite. Ken aurait sûrement sauté par-dessus le comptoir si Chloé n'avait pas décidé de faire son entrée à ce moment là. Il tombait toujours à pic celui-là.

– Ken fait encore fuir les clients ?

– Oh ta gueule toi, c'est pas l'moment.

Son anglais était certes rudimentaire, mais insulter les gens était toujours la première chose à apprendre dans toutes les langues. Ca, et « ne me tuez pas ! ». Ca pouvait toujours servir. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel et Aya décida d'intervenir avant que ça ne prenne des proportions ingérables. Ken et Chloé étaient juste incapables de cohabiter. Si seulement le premier était un peu moins soupe-au-lait et le second un peu moins moqueur, tout irait pour le mieux.

– Visite d'une vieille connaissance, dit Aya pour toute explication.

– Du genre ?

– Du genre Schwarz, fit Aya en baissant la voix.

Il se débarrassa de son arme rudimentaire sur son plan de travail, montrant à tous qu'ils s'étaient armés avec les moyens du bord. Chloé cessa brusquement de houspiller Ken en comprenant qu'il y avait eu un véritable danger.

– Je croyais qu'ils étaient morts ?

– Moi aussi.

– Tu parles. Ca crève pas comme ça les charognes, observa Ken en croisant les bras.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Aya glissa un regard à Ken. Son vieux coéquipier serait sans doute d'avis de donner la chasse à un Farfarello plus lucide que jamais. Lui, ça ne l'enchantait pas de déclencher un conflit. Farfarello avait l'air au moins aussi surpris qu'eux de les voir, ça jouait en leur faveur. Cependant, il savait désormais qu'ils étaient ici tous les deux, ce qui était clairement un danger. Ceci dit, à Tokyo, les Schwarz savaient tout de leur identité et de leur adresse mais n'avaient jamais rien tenté. Eux n'avaient jamais réussi à les trouver. Ken avait recommencé à jouer avec son stylet, une moue pensive aux lèvres.

– Ken ?

Le brun lui jeta un regard placide, signe qu'il se pliait à sa décision… Pour le moment.

– On laisse tomber, décida Aya.

– C'est plus sage, en effet, commenta soudainement Free, resté jusque là parfaitement silencieux.

– Il reviendra ? Lui demanda directement Aya.

Free avait des habilités qui allaient au-delà de leur perception. Un peu comme Brad Crawford, en son temps. Qui sait ce qu'il était devenu celui-là d'ailleurs ? Et Schuldig, le télépathe ? Ils avaient disparu après avoir mené une attaque de front à l'encontre d'envoyés de Rosenkreuz. Ca faisait déjà bien longtemps. Nagi Naoe, lui, avait bizarrement trouvé sa place auprès de Mamoru, comme il se faisait appeler maintenant. Pour Farfarello, ils l'avaient tous pensé mort, ni plus ni moins. Comme quoi, ils étaient sûrement voués à se croiser jusqu'à la fin des temps.

– Non.

Aya relâcha un soupir de soulagement.

– Bien. On en reste là.

– Mais Ayaaaaa, geignit Ken.

– Tu veux quoi, qu'on lui coure après pour lui faire la peau ? Et la fille on en fait quoi ?

– Bah si on bute le Joker, faut buter Harley Quinn aussi, observa le brun en haussant les épaules.

Aya songea qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il limite son accès à la télévision.

– Elle n'avait pas l'air psychotique.

– Elle se tape le Farfarello, y t'faut quoi ? Pffff !

Ken jeta son stylet sur le comptoir :

– Nan mais je rêve, eux ils nous rejouent la Belle et la Bête, et moi j'arrive même pas à me trouver une meuf, sérieux !

Aya leva les yeux au ciel pendant que ça ricanait en arrière-plan.

– Essaye la subtilité, pour voir.

– Hey, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Que si tu n'essayais pas d'empoisonner le moindre de tes rencards potentiels, peut-être que tu aurais plus de chances de trouver l'amour.

– T'abuse, je me suis amélioré, quand même.

Aya afficha une moue un brin amusée.

– C'est vrai. Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

 **FIN.**


End file.
